badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Doll
I have always loved to play with dolls ever since I was a kid. Well, not anymore, After that horrible accident. I am currently living in forster care since both of my parents are dead. How did this happen, well, you see. It all started when I bought this doll… My parents had given me enough money to buy another doll. I was so excited. I quickly ran down to the local toy store while thinking about which one I wanted. Unfortunately, I didn’t see a doll that I already had. I had been buying from here since I was a kid. Of course there would be nothing left to buy. I sadly headed for the exit. When I was almost out of the store I had this feeling to look to my left. I obeyed the feeling and turned to my left. I stared in amazement. There was a single doll on the shelf. It’s curly blond hair was tied up in a bun. When we locked eyes I felt something strange surge though me. I couldn’t describe it. It was like the eyes saw into my very soul. This was the doll that I wanted. I quickly paid for it and headed home. … I woke up in the middle of the night. My eyes were still blurry and misty so I wiped them with my hand. I got up to check on my parents when I noticed something odd. Was that my doll? I swear I had put her in the living room before going to bed. I stared at it in shock. “Burn, villain.” I jumped out of my freaking bed. Was I dreaming? Did my doll just say something? Too late, I realized that the doll was holding a gas can and a lighter. “Hey, what are you?” I shouted. “Don’t try to escape killer, your all tied up.” Tied up… I panicked, I tried to move but I found out the doll was right. Both my arms and feet were linked to metal chains. No matter how much I struggled I couldn’t move an inch. The doll laughed evilly and continued pouring the gas all around my room. It then lit the lighter and held it over the gas. “No, please, why are you doing this,” I pleaded disparately. “Because, I was burned to death in school by a bunch of bullies and now I must get my revenge.” With these words, It dropped the lighter and the fire roared to life like an inferno. “Enjoy being burned killer,” I tired to reason with the doll but it left the room. I ripped at the chains as hard as I could but they still wouldn’t break. I heard my parents screaming for their lives from their bedroom. It sounded like they were about to die. The fire was now surrounding my room. Oh no, the roof was about to crack like an egg. I was starting to feel feverish from inhaling all the toxic smoke. My mind was starting to slip from me and black spots danced before my eyes. My last thought was that my parents had stopped screaming as they were likely dead by now. Everything went black… … “For the last time, please tell us the truth,” demanded the detective. I had been telling them my story for the past seven days. I woke up in a hospital where they brought me back to full health. They told me that there had been a fire at my house and both my parents didn’t make it out. Once I was ready they brought me straight to police deceives who kept questioning me about the accident. They didn’t know what to do so they sent me to a local foster care centre where I would be taken care of. We get an hour of computer time each day to have some fun. I must make this quick, we only have about five minutes left. So i’ll end this with a warning: that doll is still out there, roaming the world, looking for more people to burn. Do not buy or play with a doll that has curly blond hair tied up in a bun, or you might get severely burned, or worse, killed. Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas